Undertale Revelations
by LucariosMaster
Summary: "The darkness keeps growing - the shadows are cutting deeper. The world is reaching the crossroads of its future. No more resets. It's time answer what has been left to be questioned and to fix what has been broken. It's time to save the last few lost and forgotten. It's time for Monsters - humans - everyone - to finally go free, once and for all. "


playlist?list=PLWBZySm0g_NLTxLczMAFLkiZMRhYCOJFp

(Undertale OST - But Nobody Came Extended)

The ground in Snowdin shone under the serene light of the artificial moon that cycled through the Underground, creating a false sense of peace in the darkness. The dust, strewn about all over the ground, portrayed the heavy sense of dread that hung in the air. Though late at night, a traveler would typically have been able to hear movement about and the occasional sound of some nocturnal Monster working somewhere. But now, all was far too quiet, except for the sound of the hasty footsteps of a child running across the snow.

The girl dashed through the woods of Snowdin, breathing heavily, with tears running down her face as the hem of her tattered blue and magenta shirt flapped around her waist, and her brown hair clung to her scalp messily. Little clouds formed from her breath in front of her face, and the snow crunched beneath her feet. If any Monsters had been around, they would have been surprised to see a human, if they even recognized her as such.

The girl ran with a purpose, knowing exactly where she was going. She hadn't known the past few times she had traveled the Underground. She had searched and gathered rumors, and at last she had found the last piece of the puzzle and her answer in the Ruins. She had to find the Keeper while she was in her right mind, before _the other one_ came back. She needed help, and the Keeper held the only thing that might be able to free her.

Running along, the girl recognized the many different locations she passed. She passed the empty sentry stations that Papyrus and Doggo used to stay in, before _the other one_ killed them. She had been opposed to doing this, but _the other one_ won and took control. She passed Papyrus' still-frozen spaghetti and several of his puzzles that he was so fond of. She turned and dashed down a slope and ran past one of the places she had seen Sans many a time before in past journeys. She shuddered, remembering that _the other one_ would force her to fight him soon. She had to finish her quest before that happened.

(Undertale OST - Mysterious Place Extended)

Breathing heavily, she turned in to the cave that she had been trying to reach. She slowed her pace, both because she had arrived at her destination, and from sheer exhaustion. She ran past the glowing mushrooms which were the only source of light in the cave and straight to the locked door.

The girl looked up at the door and pounded on it. "I know you're there!" she cried. "Please! Just give me a chance! I can't take any more of this! I need help"

Over the sound of her pounds on the door, she heard the sound of barking off in the distance, steadily coming closer. As she continued to pound on the door in desperation, a small white dog ran up from behind her, barking wildly. She turned around and looked at it as tears continued streaming from her eyes. "What do you want, you annoying dog?" The dog kept barking. She sighed and choked back a sob. "Where's your master? I need his help."

The dog turned and ran off into the shadows of the cave, still barking until she couldn't hear it anymore. A moment later, a figure in a cloak streamed out of the shadows, singing a cappella to himself. "Tra la la . . . Hello there. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any more rides out today. My boat needs a rest."

"I'm not here for a ride," the girl said to him. "I know you have _it_. I know you're the Keeper." The Riverman's eyes, hidden in the shadow of his cloak, glowed with surprised recognition. "Please, I just need to use it once. It's the only thing that can free me from _her_." Her tears began flowing anew. "Please," she begged. The Riverman's eyed dimmed again, and all the light in the cave vanished.

The girl ran out of the cave with a knife, dripping red, in hand. She looked back with a nervous look on her face. She continued to run, now heading out past Snowdin. She looked at the knife in her hand as the red finally stopped dripping. Despite that, its red gleam was still evident. She looked up again and continued running. It was time to end this.

(Undertale OST - Respite Extended)

Frisk looked out at the great expanse that lay in front of her. To the right lay a great city of the humans, with its skyscrapers rising high above the land. Far away to the left, she could see a mighty and majestic mountain in the same range as the one she currently stood; its peak seemed to pierce the clouds as it portrayed its strength. Far below her expanded a great forest that seemed to spread in all directions. From the green roof of it, she thought she could just barely make out the sounds of birds singing happily to welcome those who were sealed away for far too long and were finally returning to freedom. And hanging on the edge of the horizon directly above the woods was the sun, the natural source of light and heat that the Monsters had missed for far too long. Nearby the smell of flowers came wafting to her on the breeze that gently touched her face. Turning to her right, she saw the line of her friends staring in awe at the view before them with expressions of joy on their faces. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore each stood on the precipice of the mountain and of a bright new future.

Frisk looked out in front of her again and noticed something that hadn't been there before: a dark streak that seemed to run across the sky. The fingers of darkness began to run yet faster, blotting out the sun and turning it dark; consuming the view that she had just been admiring, making it null; and rapidly it drew near. Unsure of what was occurring but determined to keep her friends safe, she turned to look down the line at them. Before anyone could make a movement of any sort, each of them suddenly and dreadfully shattered and collapsed into a pile of dust, dead. Horrified, Frisk watched all this happen, unable to do anything to stop it. A second later, her own Soul appeared in front of her body, and the red of her Determination faded from it as it was consumed by the darkness. The last thing she saw was it shattering before everything became dark and she knew no more.

(2ND MYSTERIOUS PLACE [UNDERTALE Q-mix])

Frisk was awake. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or how long she had slept for, but she suddenly knew she was wide awake. She opened her eyes just enough to be able to see a little bit, just like she always had. Better that than to show the bright red irises that she had been self-conscious of ever since THEY had started pointing them out excessively and teasing about. THEY never did like her. But Frisk didn't want to think about that too much, so she changed her thought process and began to stand up. Or at least she thought she did. She wasn't quite sure what position her body was in. She thought she was standing, but she wasn't sure. Wherever she was, it was very different from anywhere she had been before.

Everything about this place, whatever it was, was very out-of-the-ordinary. For one thing, there was no sense of gravity. She didn't feel herself being pulled down – or any direction, for that matter; yet at the same time, it didn't feel like she was floating or suspended in air. She was just – there. Secondly, there was no air. She wasn't breathing, but there was no problem with that either. She was still alive, more or less. Frisk wasn't even fully sure about that. And there was nothing to see either. There were no identifiable shapes of any kind. Everything was just a sort of dark mix of black with some purple and dark blue strewn throughout occasionally. She had been in somewhere similar to this before when loading her Save File or Resetting, but this was different. In that place, it had just been dark except for the Load or Reset options and her current time and Level stats. But here? It was nothingness.

Frisk began to attempt to walk around. It didn't feel like she was making any contact with ground of any sort, nor did it feel like she was moving. At the very least, she could try to get somewhere. She felt like she had to; like she had some duty to, but she had forgotten what. Suddenly she remembered reaching the surface, seeing the darkness that spread across the sky and the land, and watching as her friends died in front of her. Was it a dream? Was it her past? Her future? She couldn't understand, but she had to figure out what it was and what it meant.

After continuing to try to walk for what seemed like hours in this eternal blackness, something changed. It felt like there was someone, somewhere, there with her. She wasn't sure if this person, being, whatever they were, was friendly or not, but it was the first change in this miserable emptiness in what seemed like forever.

*You called into the darkness.

…

Nothing. No response.

*Desperate, you call again.

. . .

Frisk waited for a response and prepared to call out again. Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of her. Surprised, she instinctively acted as if taking a step back; though in this strange place, it seemed to have no effect.

The being chuckled and began to speak. "Heheh, did I startle you?" he asked. "Sorry about that. I'm not here to hurt you. I heard someone cry for help, so I came to look."

She took a second to look him over. In the absence of light, any features of him that she might have been able to make out where hidden in the cloak he wore. The cloak was dark purple with golden shoulder pieces and red ribbons encircling it from its hood down to its base. As she looked him over, it seemed from the movement of the cloak's hood that he was observing her as well.

"Don't see many others here. Almost never." His head turned a little as if he were eyeing her. "How did you get here?"

*You answer that you have no idea where "here" is, much less how you arrived.

The figure's hood slowly nodded. "Hm. Odd. But I have a theory that may provide the answer to our question." The being reached out a sleeve, exposing a gloved hand. Frisk felt a gentle tug on her Soul as it came into view. Her heart dropped at seeing, or rather at _not_ seeing, the characteristic red of her Determination missing from her Soul. The figure's hand visibly flinched at the sight.

*You ask what happened to your soul.

"I guess I was right," the being said. "You do have a strong soul. Yet something is wrong with it, isn't it?"

*You explain that your soul should be red, as your trait is Determination.

The being seemed to vigorously shake his head. "You're not supposed to be here. This is no place for you. You belong in your world, not here."

*You ask where here is.

The figure gave a laugh, tinted with a hint of madness. "This? This is the Void! A place to be trapped in never-ending darkness outside of the bonds of time. No way in, no way out." He hesitated for a moment. "At least, under normal circumstances." He pointed at Frisk. "But you got in. And with a Soul of Determination, you might be able to get back out. People like you have Save files. See if you can load one."

*You try to load your save file.

* . . .

*Nothing happened.

Frisk shook her head.

"That's too bad. Would've been easier if you could do it yourself. But even so, I think I might be able to give you a hand here."

The being reached into his cloak and pulled out what appeared to be a Save star, except it was purple instead of yellow. "Using this and the remnants of the save file within your very Soul, I might be able to load your past Save points in your world." He extended the star towards Frisk. "Would you like to give it a try?"

Frisk began extending her hand, but then she pulled it back and shook her head.

*You ask him what he wants from you.

"Hey, I just want to see you complete your journey and figure everything out for yourself."

Frisk thought that seemed odd, but she also knew that he had what she needed. She considered for a moment again.

*You tell him that you'd like to take a look around first.

The figure seemed to eye her for a moment and shrugged. "Okay, you can try, but there's nothing here. It's called 'the Void' for a reason."

Frisk began trying to walk away, and it did seem to move here away from the figure. She wasn't sure what to this of this being or what was going on, but she wanted to take a look around if at all possible. After walking for several minutes, the cloaked figure was out of sight. She continued moving along for several more minutes before realizing that she was walking right back towards the cloaked figure. Confused, she approached him slowly. As she entered his field of vision, he shrugged. "Ya see? There's nothing out there. You just walked in a circle. The Void is always very disorienting, especially with nothing to mark where you've been and where you're going." Frisk hung her head and sighed, then she looked back up at him.

*You tell him that you'd like to try loading a Save point.

"Glad to hear it! We need to get you moving again, don't we?" The smile in his voice was very obvious. Frisk waited a moment to reach out to the Save star.

*You ask what his name is.

The being hesitated for a moment, before answering, "I can't tell you my actual name, but you can call me Rune for now."

*You tell him that your name is Frisk. I wonder if that was a good idea?

Rune nodded. "Okay then, Frisk, where do you want to try to go? Just reach out and touch the star with a specific location in mind."

Frisk thought of seeing her friends die on the surface.

*You decide you have to check where you saw them die.

Frisk thought of the last room before she fought Asgore at the barrier and touched the purple Save star. She felt a pull from it, like her entire body was going to be consumed by it, and the next moment, she was standing in the room where the Save point once was, when she had enough Determination to use it.

(UNDERTALE OST: Barrier (Extended))

After looking longingly at the spot for a moment, she walked through the door to the barrier room. She expected to be able to walk straight on through past where the barrier used to be before she and Asriel broke it out to the surface, but her plan was usurped by something unexpected. The barrier was there again. And not only that, but there was someone there. Asgore was at the barrier. As Frisk gasped in surprise, Asgore heard her and turned around. He did a double take in shock, then he began to speak.

"How? How are you here, human?" Asgore asked. He shook his head. "Not a single Monster has seen you in the Underground. And there's only one entrance, which is at the Ruins." He frowned. "It would be impossible for you to traverse the entire Underground without spotting you once. And that can only mean one thing." Asgore summoned his trident. _"You're not human, are you?"_ Frisk's soul flashed a few times before the room transformed into a black-and-white battlefield.

(Undertale OST - Bergentrückung (Intro) + ASGORE Extended)

*A strange light fills the room.

*Twilight is shining through the barrier.

*It seems you have a journey ahead of you.

*You never saw this coming.

"Whatever you are," Asgore said, "You shall not harm my people." He readied his trident. "Goodbye." Asgore, using a mysterious magic that few knew how to use, stabbed directly through Frisk's Soul without damaging them directly, and shattered both her Fight and Mercy buttons.

*Asgore attacks!

Frisk was completely caught off guard. She never even expected Asgore to be there, much less attack her. It was as if everything had reset, but it seemed there were some errors in how it occurred. This was never supposed to happen. She knew something was off and was ready to figure out what and how to fix it.

Distracted by this, she never even saw Asgore's attack coming. Waves of fire swayed back and forth, quickly consuming Frisk's Soul. Frisk cried out in pain and began trying to flee from the flames, but only succeeded in running into more. A moment later, her Soul shattered, and darkness overcame her.

(2ND MYSTERIOUS PLACE [UNDERTALE Q-mix])

Frisk came to with a start. For a moment she was disoriented, but after standing up again and looking around for a moment, she recognized her surroundings as the Void once more.

"Didn't go so well, huh?" Frisk turned around and saw Rune behind her. Frisk shook her head. "Would you like to give it another shot?" Frisk nodded and reached her hand into the star and tried to load the same Save again. Instead she received a jolt and went flying backwards as she gave a scream of pain.

Frisk grimaced and slowly stood up, sore all over. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Rune said. "As much as it pains me to say it – though I suppose it pained you more to experience that," he corrected as Frisk gave him a look, "but it looks like you might not be able to reload the same Save point more than once." He sighed. "That's inconvenient." Shaking his head, he asked, "Do you have another location in mind?" Frisk thought for a moment and nodded. She stuck her hand back into the star with the location in mind.

(Undertale OST - Here We Are Extended)

Frisk appeared in the dormitory of the True Laboratory underneath Alphy's lab. Her plan was to find some extracted Determination in one of the refrigerators that were stored down here. She began working her way there, but then she hesitated for a moment. She remembered that the room would be full of fog, but then she also remembered that she'd have to get past Endogeny to turn on the vents to clear the room. She decided that she's rather just grope around in the fog than face Endogeny for the time being.

Frisk continued marching on through the True Lab towards the refrigerator room. The whole place had a musty smell and some other peculiar odors that Frisk thought she'd rather not know what they were. The floor was sticky in most places, and the entire atmosphere was unnerving in such a way that made her feel like something would jump out and scare her at any moment.

Frisk passed through the DT Extractor room quickly. She never did like the look of it, though she was never quite sure why. She was also extra careful to avoid the fake Save star that was actually Lemonbread in disguise.

Promptly Frisk entered the foggy room that contained fridges that, as she hoped, would have vials of Determination. Because of how thick the fog was, she couldn't see any of the fridges, so she began to feel around in the mess for one.

As she did, she felt something that clearly wasn't a refrigerator.

*Something's here . . . something in the shape of a man.

(Undertale OST - Fallen Child Extended)

No sooner did Frisk come to this conclusion than did two tentacles of darkness fly out of the mist and draw her closer to the hidden figure. Two appendages that appeared to be arms but more liquid than solid weighed down on her shoulders, and a face leaned forward out of the darkness. Never had Frisk seen a face like that before. It was much like a deformed skull, except far worse. The mouth appeared to be in an eternal unnerving grin, and cracks ran up and down from both eye sockets. The eyes themselves were almost purple, but they were so dark that they seemed to steal light from the room. As the face began to melt in front of her, a voice croaked out from it in a tongue that Frisk did not recognize, yet she could still somehow understand. "The darkness keeps growing – the shadows cutting deeper . . ."The face took one last look at Frisk as she trembled terribly. "What do you think" and without warning, her soul shattered and she found herself in the Void again.

(Silence)

Frisk realized that there had to be a lot more going on here than she realized. She was lacking her Determination, she wasn't sure what the darkness on the surface was, she wasn't sure what had happened to her friends or how everything reset. And she certainly wasn't sure who that creature was in the True Laboratory. All that she did know was that she was ready to find out.

*This feeling of confusion . . . you aren't filled with Determination, but you do feel something. Time to get started.


End file.
